


Apathy

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: New World Rising [7]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 06:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21239540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Writing Merle made me cringe, and I’ve altered one or two of his lines a bit, as I was not entirely comfortable putting his words into writing.





	Apathy

**Author's Note:**

> Writing Merle made me cringe, and I’ve altered one or two of his lines a bit, as I was not entirely comfortable putting his words into writing.

_“Every geek around heard you poppin’ off rounds.”  
_

_“You just rang the dinner bell.” Andrea breathed as we stared at the front doors. There was no way to count how many there were. All pawing at the doors like stray cats who wanted your dinner. Only this time, you were the dinner. Your eyes scanned them, your thoughts drifting to your brothers._

* * *

My eyes stayed on the doors as we started moving back. One of the zombies had a rock. A fucking _rock_. How did they have enough brain power to even think of that? Andrea looked at me, the panic not leaving her face. “The hell were you doing out there anyway?” She asked.

I couldn’t help but just…look at her for a moment. “Tryin’ to flag a helicopter.” I said simply.

“Helicopter? Man, that’s crap. Ain’t no damn helicopter!”

“That was just a hallucination. You were seeing things. It happens.”

There was no way I was seeing things! “I saw it.” There was a conviction in my voice. I refused to let them try to tell me otherwise.

Morales turned, speaking to the one of the walkie in hand. “Hey, T-Dog, try that CB. Can you contact the others?” He motioned to it.

Others? How many other people managed to survive in this? “Others? The refugee center?” Hope flared up inside me, that my family was there.

“Yeah, the refugee center. They’ve got biscuits waiting in the oven for us.”

“Got no signal. Maybe the roof.” T-Dog said, clearly frustrated by this.

Everyone’s eyes shot up at the sound of gunfire. Andrea sighed. “On no. Was that Dixon?” She all but groaned.

“What is that maniac doing?” _Maniac_? I was crossing my fingers that she was over-reacting, and that they didn’t actually have a maniac with them. At this point, nothing seemed too far fetched.

Morales spoke up, snapping me from my worry. “Come on, let’s go.” He didn’t have to tell me twice. I quickly followed the others, moving with determination to live. More gun fire could be heard as the group rushed up the stairs. Morales was the first one to break into the sunlight, not pausing for even a moment. “Hey, Dixon! Are you _crazy_?!”

There was a man holding a sniper rifle towards the edge who just laughed. Okay, maybe he was a maniac. All he did was continue laughing, reminding me of the Joker a bit, and not in a ‘dude, he’s awesome’ way, either.

“Oh, jeez.” Andrea shook her head as everyone moved closer.

Dixon turned, holding up the rifle. “Huh? Hey, you outta be more polite to a man with a gun.” He told us, amusement still evident. “Huh? Ah!” He hopped down from the ledge that he had been standing on. “Only common sense.” I couldn’t believe he was saying that. He reminded me of one of the redneck boys that had gone to my school in 7th grade. I still had no idea why he vanished. Probably got locked up.

T-Dog rushed towards him. “Man, you wasting bullets we ain’t even got, man!” He told him, pissed. I didn’t blame him. “And you’re bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill!” There was a tension between them that I knew came from more than just this single moment.

“Hey, bad enough I’ve got this taco-bender on my ass all day.” My eyebrows went up, shocked. Not only was that not a term you had ever heard, but it made you want to scream at him right along side T-Dog. “Now I’m gonna take orders from you? I don’t think so, bro. That’ll be the day.” A racist maniac. _Now, that’s a man you wanted on your side._ I thought sarcastically. 

“‘That’ll be the day’? You got something you want to tell me?” He face twisted in rage, and you were just waiting for him to deck Dixon. You’d cheer him on.

“Hey, T-Dog man, just leave it.” Morales tried to defuse the situation. While I admired him for wanting to keep the peace in a situation as dire as this, part of me wanted him to just zip it.

T-Dog wasn’t about to let it go. “No.”

Morales held his hands out to the side slightly, showing he didn’t want to add fuel to the already dangerous fire. “All right? It ain’t worth it.” His eyes went to the racist asshat. “Now Merle, just relax, okay?” Yeah, he seemed like a Merle. I pictured a kid who bullied anyone even slightly different, his daddy proud of his ‘boy’. It made me sad. “We’ve got enough trouble.”

I looked towards Glenn, who just shook his head and put his hands up.

Merle’s voice got my attention again. “You want to know the day?”

“Yeah.”

The amusement fell from Merle’s face, being replaced with the look of seriousness and slight anger. “I’ll tell you the day, Mr. ‘Yo’. It’s the day I take orders from a–” He was moving around, and I was shocked that he was even still living at this point.

That pushed T-Dog over the edge. “Mother–” He took a swing at Merle, just to be met with the butt end of the rifle.

“Hey, come on, Merle. That’s enough.” Morales spoke up.

Everyone, including myself, rushed over to intervene. Andrea was basically pleading with him. “Okay, come on. Come on!” Everyone’s voices mixed together, creating more chaos on the rooftop. Merle no longer had the gun in hand, now swinging at anyone that dared come near him. “Dixon! Dixon!” I felt his fist connect with my face and went down. I looked over, just to see Merle kick T-Dog in the face. T-Dog’s mouth collided with a metal pipe. Why had noone shot him? Or pushed him over the edge?! “Stop it! Dixon, come on! Get off him!” Andrea yelled, the only person’s words I could hear over the yelling. It did nothing to appease the angered redneck, who continued kicking the other man while he was lying on his back. “Dixon, you’re gonna hurt him.” Andrea looked like she would cry at any moment. ‘Gonna’ hurt him? What the hell did she think that red on the pipe was from? Fucking Kool-Aid?!

“Merle, cut it out!” I heard Morales yell, getting angry myself. Everyone wanted him to stop, but no one was willing to step in. Merle was sitting on T-Dog’s waist, wailing on him. It took me a moment for the short dizzy spell to pass, my hand near my face. Finally, Morales tried to pull him off, Merle elbowing him in the gut.

Pulling out a gun, Merle aimed it at his face. Andrea looking more and more scared. “No no no, please. Please.” Yeah, keep begging. Because that was being so fucking helpful to what was going on. Somewhere in the distance, I heard the rumbling of thunder, and I couldn’t help but hope the sound broke through everyone’s inability to help. But, it didn’t. Eyes locked on the altercation, no one even tried to help. Merle spit on T-Dog’s chest like it was nothing.

“Yeah! All right!” Merle sounded pumped, like this was a sporting event to him. He stood, getting off of him. “We’re gonna have ourselves a little powow, huh? Talk about who’s in charge.” If he thought he would be, he was sorely mistaken. I’d shove him off myself in that case. Consequences be damned. “I vote me. Anybody else?” He yelled. Finally, the others moved forward to help out T-Dog. “Huh?” As they pulled T-Dog away from Merle, they looked up to him. “Democracy time, y’all. Show of hands, huh?” He raised his left hand, the right lazily aiming the gun in their direction. “All in favor? Huh?” His hand went higher. “Come on, let’s see ‘em.”

“Oh, come _on_.” Andrea was not having this.

“All in favor?” Merle was not giving this up. “Yeah, that’s good.” He breathed, the others looking on in fear. Much to my surprise, Glenn’s hand was going up. One by one, he was joined. “Yeah, that means I’m the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else?” He just liked hearing himself speak. “Hmm? Anybody?”

Finally, I spoke up. “Yeah.” Merle spun to face me, being met with the butt end of the same rifle that he’d hit T-Dog with. Down he went. The bigger they are, the harder they fall. I wasted no time in putting my knee against his cheek, and slapping some cuffs on him. I figured they might come in handy. The other end was cuffed to a small metal pole. It took all my strength to pull him to sitting, but I managed.

My face was near his when he spoke, my nostrils objecting to the smell of his breath. “Who the hell are you?!”

“Little Miss Friendly.” I told him.


End file.
